


The Dawning

by RGaijin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGaijin/pseuds/RGaijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this distance, he could make out how different she looked, the<br/>mother to be who was carrying his child. Post Manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His return

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This idea has been on my mind for the longest time and I wrote the story but left it after losing inspiration. However, after reading some fics again and one in particular, I was immensely inspired that I decided to get back to finishing it. Originally it was meant to be a one shot but now I think its going to be a multi chapter and I have a feeling a lot of characters are going to make an appearance.

"And are you completely certain of this?" The Major General's velvety voice roared, bouncing off the walls and completely filling the entire extent of the development lair. Her deep blue eyes bore intently into the young engineer who had the misfortune of dealing with the woman so early that morning, and relaying to her the horrible news about the new tank they had been developing.

The other men around the area briefly looked up from whatever they were doing, their eyes instantly meeting with the man standing before the merciless firing squad. They gave him a sympathetic 'we feel for you ,bro' and 'hang in there' looks before quickly returning to whatever task they were doing least the Northern wall turned around, and decided any of them would be next on her hit list.

"Aye sir, absolutely certain." The man replied as courageous as possible. "The fault we found is much too big and because of that reason the protocol will not be ready as scheduled. I apologise." He solemnly added, hoping that would satisfy her.

It didn't. She glared daggers at him; berated him with the harshest cutting words she could think of, then unceremoniously kicked him out of her sight, demanding that the head engineer come before her that very instance and explain the meaning of this very unacceptable delay. The young redheaded man promptly fled to bring his boss, extremely thankful that all of his limbs were still intact, save for the bruised ego and throbbing ears.

As she waited, Olivier felt a sharp pain in her back and cursed under her breath, reaching her gloved hand under her dark blue overcoat and firmly rubbing over the area in question. It was a pain she had become very familiar with lately.

"This is just starting out to be a really fine day, isn't it?" The blonde woman muttered quietly, more to herself and a tad to the overgrown bulging belly before her.

"I would blame your not wanting to come out, on this but I won't." Her eyes fell on her very pregnant tummy and she smiled a little, her features softening as she patted that familiar source of both solace and aggravation for the past nine months and additional one week.

At first she hadn't accepted the idea and decided to ignore the whole thing but as the weeks went by and the bump grew and with it feeling the little movements and kicks it made, she slowly started acknowledging and becoming very used to the new life that was growing within her. The life she and her partner had made unexpectedly, one late, very beautiful and very social afternoon, against the book filled walls of the spacious library at the Armstrong manor.

Just then a solider came running towards the General and instantly her face reverted to that harsh expression it held moments before. "Sir, the Major has just arrived and wishes to see you." He said without delay after a serious salute. Olivier's heart skipped a beat, her face however didn't show how blissfully jovial that statement made her.

She hadn't seen her handsome husband's face for good seven months – she wasn't including that quick one week visit he made in between that timeframe, because to her it didn't count - and yet it somehow felt much longer to her at times, most especially when she lay alone on her bed those cold sleepless nights, wondering if he was doing well in that arid dessert land he was currently stationed and working at.

She missed him terribly.

She missed the warmth of having him by her side most of the time. She missed how she used to give him a hard time, even if he did or didn't deserve it. She how so in tune with her needs he was, getting her coffee or food whenever she most needed it. She missed their heated arguments that would often end fairly well. She missed his strong, comforting voice, telling her what she needed to hear. She missed the constant support he gave her. She missed those strong, firm arms that held her tightly to him at night.

But most of all, she missed not having him there to experience the wondrous journey of the growth of their baby with her.

They called one another after duty hours whenever they could, always through a secure line, and she would tell him the most important thing his child did to her that day and he would tell her how absurdly proud he was of her for coping so well without him and that he expected nothing less from his queen, then he proceed to complain about Mustang and Scar not seeing eye to eye on things and how he had to the peacemaker.

They would both laugh and discuss all sorts of things, before they'd wish each other good night and hang up. Each being able to sleep a little more at ease, that night. It just wasn't the same as having him there though, to see and feel the baby's kicks for himself, to whisper comforting words to her bulging abdomen while she made faces at him. It was for that reason she decided to write a diary, filled with every immaculate detail of her pregnancy for him to read when he'd return. And that fact surprised Olivier, because she never thought she could be so gushingly sentimental. It must be the hormones she'd often tell herself.

She snapped out of her repertoire and turned her attention to the white uniformed dressed solider who was waiting for her answer, and as much as she wanted to drop what she was doing right now and just go where he was and see him, her rigid discipline wouldn't allow it.

"Tell him I have something that needs my urgent attention right now and that I'll meet with him soon." The General declared, and before the man turned and leave, she added. "While he waits around aimlessly, he should freshen up hastily and then come down here to report for duty." The foot soldier gave his commander a curt nod, quick salute then rushed off to convey her message to Briggs' former and now returned second in command.

The moment the solider left, the head engineer appeared and even though it had only been about five minutes roughly since he'd been summoned, he could instantly tell that the Ice queen was not happy with his tardiness. The neatly dressed middle aged man, was surprised when she didn't bite him off with a sharp remark but instead just asked to hear the exact reason behind the issue at hand.

After an hour of going through every detail from blueprints down to inspecting the machine with the man, Olivier finally issued her orders regarding whatever improvements they agreed upon and told him to immediately inform her of any mishaps that occurred and that she expected things to go according to plan this time or else there would be hell to pay. With a quick swish of her long blonde hair, she turned and marched towards the exit, leaving the lair to finally make her way upstairs.

Miles couldn't contain the rush of emotion that was playing with his insides the moment he entered the familiar grand and impressively imposing fortress he had called home for so long. He had been away two hundred and ten arduous and lonely days exactly, not counting that week he managed to pop in between.

It had been much too long for him without the warm affection of his wife, the woman everyone else feared and thought was incapable of showing anything other than strict authoritarian callousness. To him however; and only him, she was the most gentle, tender and loving woman.

That discovery awed, enticed and fascinated him to this day. It had taken him a good while to remove and get rid of the cold mask the Ice queen hid behind, and the discovery of a warm and passionately amazing woman buried beneath it, charmed the hell out of him.

He loved the fact that she was only this way with him and no one else and he considered himself a very fortunate man because she had chosen him, a man who so unlike her in lineage and background, who never in his wildest dreams have thought he would be the one to tame and make a lifelong mate out of her. The goddess Ishvala truly favoured him, after he had thought she'd abandoned him for so long.

The man made his way to the showers after he'd received the message from the solider he was greeted by outside and with a skip in his step and a song in his heart he hurriedly went about his business of getting the smell of his long track off of him.

Moments later, he strolled into their quarters to find her before him. Her back to him as she stood over a table preoccupied with something he couldn't make out. She was a sight for sore eyes and he found himself instantly smiling as he gently closed the door. From this distance, he could make out how different she looked, the mother to be who was carrying his child. His heart ached at that realisation; they've really come so far.

Miles quietly padded towards her, being barefoot helped otherwise her keen ears would have spoiled his surprise attack. He took hold of her waist and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest and nuzzling her neck. Olivier jumped at first before a slow smirk spread across her lips and her hand went to brush over the familiar sideburn on his cheek.

"I've missed you." He whispered roughly, close to her ear his mouth raining light kisses on her soft skin. "You and this little one." His strong hands patting her belly tenderly. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, taking in his familiar scent, her other hand covering one of his as he continued paying attention to her belly.

"I would turn around and hug you but someone would get in our way, although I'm guessing you missed this someone more than you did me." She teased, turning around anyway and capturing his lips with hers. They kissed for the longest time before the need for air pulled them apart, each refusing to let go. Fiery reds studying deep blues, staring as though it were the very first time they'd seen each other.

"How have you been, Olivier?" He asked softly the concern in his voice apparent, reaching for her cheek stroking lovingly with a warm smile. "Saying I've missed you wouldn't be enough to express just how much I truly did." She replied softly, her eyes shining with tears that threatened to plunge forth. Her entire being shook from the weight of everything she'd been trying to hold back but no longer could.

Miles frowned then pulled her to him, "Hey now, I'm here. It's okay." He cooed. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long, especially when you needed me the most." The reply he received were muffled damn right you should be, indignant huffs and little pounds on his chest as he felt the front of his white plain shirt grow wet. She had her head buried in his chest, refusing to let him see her cry and he was used to it. It was her way of coping with break downs and he found it adorable and almost childlike.

"Nathan..."

"Yes, Olivier?"

"My feet are killing me."

"Oh, okay... Let go of my shirt and I'll take you to our bed."


	2. Central beckons

She pulled away from his warm chest and looked up at him, her eyes misty, cheeks bright red and wet, nose and she looked absolutely endearing. This was not how he was expecting their reunion to be like, he didn't mind it one bit though. "What's bothering you, aside the feet?" He asked, brushing the loose strands of hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss one eye then other, followed by the tip of her nose. Miles was the affectionate one and he had an inkling Olivier liked his attention just fine.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a week overdue. This baby just refuses to come out!"

"I know, love. That's why I came back. But you know what," He stroked her belly. "Maybe he was waiting for papa to come home. Besides I wouldn't be too fond of missing the birth of my first born."

The blonde rolled her eyes at him, she was glad he would be there for the birth. "What did that useless idiot say when you asked for a two month leave?"

"I explained how much I was needed at Briggs right now. He tried to negotiate a reduction to two weeks instead, but I told him Scar could do whatever needed to be done in my place even though they don't really get along and that if he insisted, he could forget about Scar because you would definitely come down there and make life hell for him instead."

Olivier's lips twitched into a half smile, knowing he wasn't far off the truth. Birth or not, if Mustang thought he could keep her husband away from her just because he couldn't handle Scar's antagonism - which she somehow foresaw the moment she'd decided to send him there with Miles a year ago - then he might as well forget about being Fuhrer.

"And how was Scar? He must be happy to be finally doing something worthy."

"Scar is doing remarkably well, aside from being a thorn in Mustang's side. He found a way of making peace with the High priest and is now trying to return his former priesthood life. He's also delved deeply into alkahestry research concentrating on the medicinal aspect of it and he plans to use what he learns to improve the quality of the Ishvalan people lives. I'd say he's very happy but the man rarely shows emotion on that stern face of his."

"Good for him." She said then frowned.

Miles knew what that frown meant, he'd just remembered her complaint from earlier and so with a quick scoop he had her in his arms and headed for their bed. "You're not heavy at all." He teased and that was countered with a fierce look and a rough pinch to the nose.

"Ow, I was kidding. Honest." Miles chuckled and a few strides later, he slowly set her on their wide bed then followed after her continuing from where he'd left off, whispering sweet words of affection with every kiss he planted on her.

"Did I tell you how radiant and glowing you are, wife?" He rumbled in between kisses, releasing her from her overcoat. "You're seriously daft, husband. I look like a little elephant." She mumbled, reaching for the knot that held his hair and pulling it free before she turned her attention to his shirt drawing it up and allowing her fingers to leisurely run over those hard, familiar muscles she'd missed so much.

"Shh, you're beautiful and I want you right now." With expert ease he was past the buttons and flaps of her uniform jacket, drawing the hem of her brown undershirt upwards and exposing her belly and that soft skin he desperately missed. "Don't shush me and.." She bit his lower lip defiantly, hands busy elsewhere, eyes gleaming with that familiar sly naughtiness he missed.

"I can tell." Olivier smirked, feeling the bulge between his legs against her thigh. "I would call you deranged for even wanting this fat body, if I didn't want you just as badly. Besides, if we did do it right now, it might help induce labour from what I've read."

Nathan heaved a sigh, "I'm not the one complaining about your body darling, you are..." he pulled her before him and released her swollen breasts from the secure holding of her undergarment. "How can I say no to that?" Gliding his thumb over the top of one of them, the sigh he heard her make brought a grin to his lips.

"Besides, my great aunt – a wise and very revered elder of her community – told me, much to my complete embarrassment and utter dislike that the first thing I should do when I reach my overdue, expectant wife was, to make love to her. The bonding would make you very happy and if mama is happy then so is baby and this will encourage the baby to be born."

Olivier meet his eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him not knowing if he was actually serious or not but when he nodded she knew that he actually was. "So is this some sort of ancient Ishvalan folk cure for overdue babies?"

"There's more but yes." Nathan nodded.

"I think I like how the Ishvalans think." Olivier smirked, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her. "What are you waiting for then? You've got a mum to make happy."

Now this, was exactly how he dreamed their reunion would be like. The two continued their passionate scuffle, and after great effort on their part both finally freed themselves of their clothes and boots, laying next to one another skin caressing skin, revelling in the return of the Major.

Cautious as always, Miles was careful enough not to put any strain anywhere near her abdomen as his aunt had instructed, pretty soon he was able to figure out the best way for them to get the deed done with the least bother to baby. And after they were both thoroughly satisfied, they lay in each other's arms gazing into the other's eyes as though it were their very first time.

"You'll have to remind me to thank that aunt of yours for educating you so." Olivier taunted, the man chuckled lightly.

"I think I did well enough before her guidance, wife." Fondly patting the bump, that was nestled between them.

"You've grown scruffier, Nathan."She mumbled, brushing the back of her hand against the rough bristles of his cheek which she hadn't paid much attention to or even noticed earlier.

"I hardly had time to shave but then as the days went by, the locals thought the unshaven look suited me, so I decided to leave it be until I got here so my lovely wife can tell me what she thought of it." He gave his most dazzling smile as though he were posing for a picture. "So, do you like it?"

"It depends; tell me who thought it dashing."

Miles knew where this was going; Olivier could be a tad possessive at times. Sometimes he would poke at that just to rile her up and he was more than tempted to do so right then. "Well, most of the locals did, they thought I would make a fine husband to a lucky Ishvalan girl if I weren't already married to an Amestrian and some of the young women actually tried to get to catch my attenti- Ow!"

Olivier formed a thin, unamused line, the hand that had been brushing his cheek lovingly a moment ago now held a firm hold on his loose silvery locks, pulling on them as roughly as she could before Miles leaned over to kiss her lips in a bid to loosen her grip on his throbbing scalp. It worked, and when he pulled away he lowered her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You know I only have eyes for you, Olive."

"What about your pretty little countrywomen?"

"They're my countrywomen and nothing more, mother of my child."

"Hmph. Spending time with Mustang has made you grasp his silver tongued ways." She grinned.

"Perhaps." He chuckled.

She groaned then remembering she had to return to the office "I don't want to go back to work but I still have to deal with a pile of unfinished paperwork." Olivier said distraughtly, covering her face with her hands.

"Stay then, I'll do it. You've got your second in command back remember?" He smiled, weaving his fingers through those beautiful blonde tresses he'd missed.

"As much as that is tempting, you know I won't be able to just laze about," She turned on her side and enfolded her arms around his neck with a grin. "Besides, I have some other work for you."

Miles raised his eyebrow. "Something other than my usual chores?"

"Something in addition to your usual chores. I still didn't get anything for the baby so I'll be needing you to go to North city and buy everything we'll need. I haven't the faintest idea but I'm sure the little thing will need to wear something right?"

"Olivier! Are you serious?" He stared at her, mouth agape in complete shocked.

She started laughing, covering the sides of his face with both her hands and smushing his cheeks together. "Okay, so maybe I lied about not having the faintest idea what a baby needs, after all I did grow up watching my mother push one after the other out. But I was serious about not getting anything. I just didn't have the time."

He frowned, pulling her hands away from his face. He wasn't impressed in the least. "And you were complaining about the baby being late. No wonder it doesn't want to come, it knows its mum hasn't bothered getting it things."

"Oh don't give me that," she protested with a pout "but you do have a point and it's good thing then that papa is home and is going to buy baby the things it needs."

"Fine." He sighed, "But did you at least make a list of what you need or will I have to be doing that also?" Miles gave her a knowing look and wondered just how she was going to manage with the baby and her workaholic tendencies.

"I made a mental list. Go grab a pen and paper."

She waved her hand, and struggled to sit up finally managing to do so with a little help from him and leaning into the pillows he'd fixed for her against the headboard. Miles got out of bed and went towards the desk in the corner of the room, grabbing what he needed. He felt her eyes on his bare form and rolled his eyes.

"Now's not the time to be admiring my backside, wife. I'm still cross with you."

"Oh shush, I can admire those firm glutes all I want. I haven't seen them in forever." She smirked. "Now come here already."

He strolled back and retook his place beside her under the covers, wrapping an arm around her and pulled her to rest against him. "Okay, tell me what we need."

Comfortably resting her husband's warm chest, she rubbed her chin in thought trying to recall what her mother had told her to get that time she called and insisted that she come home to have the baby, of course Olivier found a way of informing her dear mother that she couldn't do such a thing since she had a fort to run. But that was of course, an excuse. The thought of having her siblings and mother fuss over her day and night would have probably driven her insane, so it was for their benefit and hers that she had her baby far away from home and she'd decided not to tell her husband since she knew he would agree with her mother.

"Hmm, diapers and safety pins, two dozen of each. Dressing gowns as well since it'll need to a change of clothes a lot, around twelve as well for now we can always buy more later. Lots of blankets maybe five or six would be enough. Powder, ointment for diaper rash, something rattley to catch his attention when he cries, something soft and squishy too I suppose and that's about it for now. But most importantly, I think we'll need to fix the heating in this room." She turned to face him eyes beaming. "Did you get all that?"

Miles jotted down everything she'd said with swift practised ease, years of listening to her as she dictated orders and reports to him coming to play. When he was done, his eyes ran down the list and he nodded.

"I think I got everything, but.." He turned to face her giving her an 'I know you're hiding something' look. "You couldn't possibly remember all this from caring for your siblings. That was years ago and you all had nannies. Your mother's been talking to you, hasn't she?"

Olivier pretended she didn't know what he was on about and her face plastered an oblivious expression on itself. "I talk to my mother sometimes, so?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Why haven't you gone to Central? Which I'm absolutely certain she'd asked of you many times and you neglected to inform me."

She frowned then averting her gaze. "Don't start. You know perfectly well why."

Miles sighed then gently pulled her chin towards him, gazing at her tender warmth and a slight smile. "It wouldn't hurt to be kind to your family every once in a while. I know you love them but they need to be aware of it too. Besides, you and I both know that the men can handle the affairs of the fort well enough without you. You've trained us all well, remember?"

Olivier heaved a long sigh. "I know I know. I just don't like being made a fuss out of, and my family - siblings especially are the biggest fuss makers around," She pouted with an accusing glower. "You know this."

"We're going to Central, Olivier" He placed a finger on her lips to quiet the words that were about to come out, "if you don't deliver by tomorrow. It's for your own good and the baby's."

"You're lucky you're my husband. Because that finger would have been broken, two seconds ago."


End file.
